characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkstar
Darkstar is the alias of the mutant Laynia Sergeievna Petrovna. Powers Darkforce Manipulation: Darkstar had the ability to tap into and manipulate an intense black form of extradimensional energy called the Darkforce. This energy, which appears to be related to the extradimensional black gas-like substance manipulated by Shroud adn Cloak, possesses mass and form. It may be that it is the same substance and that Darkstar simply knows how to manipulate it to greater effect than the other two. Her power seems analogous to that of Blackout. *''Darkforce Constructs: ''Darkstar could project the Darkforce into simple mentally controlled forms such as pincers, rings, columns, spheres, and so on. She could form objects with a maximum density of 175 pounds per cubic inch, and resistance to concussive forces of up to 320 pounds per square inch (500 pounds of TNT at 20 feet). She can form objects with a maximum volume of approximately 750 cubic feet, sufficient to encompass ten human beings comfortably. These objects are solid and well defined while she consciously wills them to be. If she rendered unconscious, they dissipate. Darkstar can also project a beam of solid force, capable of impacting an object with sufficient power to rupture 3-inch solid hard carbon steel or tip over an average, loaded railroad boxcar (15 tons). *''Darkforce Teleportation: ''Darkstar could also employ the Darkforce to teleport herself and up to three others. She did this, in a manner similar to that of Cloak, by entering into the Darkforce’s dimension of origin, traversing a distance (which may or may not be the linear correspondent distance in this dimension) and reemerging in Earth’s space. She has so far been able to travel a maximum distance of about .85 miles (4,480 feet) in this way. Because journeys through the darkforce dimension are so disorienting (crossing through the inter dimensional portal disorients her sense of direction, and the light of the Earth dimension blinds her for several seconds upon reemergence) teleportation is a rather risky proposition. It also takes her several seconds to create a portal into the Darkforce dimension, preventing Darkstar from teleporting out of the way of such high-velocity danger as a bullet. *''Darkforce Flight: ''Darkstar could utilize the attractive force of the Darkforce dimension to fly. By generating a invisible, intangible portal into the dimension in the contour of her body, she balanced its attractive force upon her against that of Earth’s gravity without passing through the portal. In order to increase its counterbalance with gravity and wind resistance, she had to angle the portal more steeply as she accelerates so that the attractive force did not leave her center of gravity (and her moment of inertia) behind as it draws her long. She could fly at speeds up to 120 miles per hour, the maximum velocity at which she is still able to breath. She could not support the weight of anyone other than herself while in flight. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Darkforce Dimension Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Flight